Duncan, T: Part I
by chappell007
Summary: When Marine Corporal Teddy Duncan is abducted during a reconnaissance mission in Afghanistan, the NCIS agents assigned to the Office of Special Projects must find out who kidnapped her, and mount a rescue mission before it is too late. Part I of a two part GLC/NCIS/NCIS:LA crossover.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm taking a little time out from my _Austin & Ally_/_Criminal Minds_ crossover to bring you a rather unique multi-series crossover fan fac (I don't think it's ever been before, but I could be wrong).**

**This fan fic combines _Good Luck Charlie_, _NCIS_, and _NCIS: Los Angeles _in two separate parts.**

**Part I focuses on the Office of Special Projects, and it features cameos at several points by the _NCIS_ cast. I have it ending in a bang. Wait until you see what happens, its reminiscent of the cliffhanger between seasons 9 and 10 of _NCIS._**

**Part II focuses on the Major Case Response team, and features OSP in a supporting role.**

**Plot is pretty much relevant in both parts.**

**Teddy Duncan is abducted in Afghanistan while on a reconnaissance mission, and the agents of both OSP and MCRT must mount a rescue mission before its too late.**

**Just to give you a heads up, at least three _GLC_ characters get killed during part I, with a fourth**** possibly dying in part II. I haven't determined who gets killed off, but it will NOT be Charlie, Toby, or Teddy.**

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Good Luck Charlie_ nor do I own _NCIS:LA_**

* * *

Duncan, T: Part I

A _Good Luck Charlie_/_NCIS: Los Angeles _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

Helmand Province, Afghanistan

* * *

Intelligence specialist Corporal Teddy Duncan was with her convoy on a reconnaissance gathering mission. There had been reports that Taliban insurgents had been developing IEDs using sophisticated triggers. Several Marine units were attacked using these type of IEDs, and the Pentagon was becoming concerned about the recent string of attacks by the Taliban.

In one of the Jeeps, she took out her camcorder, and began to speak into it.

"Hey, Charlie. It's your big sister Teddy. I'm currently on a top secret mission with my Marine unit, but don't worry, I have Spencer here to make sure nobody hurts us. Eventually, when you get to become my age, you might decide to follow me into the military. Serving your country is a great opportunity, and a huge honor. I got to go soon, but I will upload the video when I get back to HQ. I don't know how long this mission will last, so wish us good luck, Charlie."

Beside her, Corpoal Spencer Walsh was driving the Jeep, and watched his girlfriend close the camcorder.

"How many times are you going to record a video telling Charlie what we're doing in Afghanistan?" Spencer asked her as they drove.

"Charlie was really upset when I told her that I was joining you in the Marines. She wanted me to stay in Denver, but I told her I had to serve my country. I owe her these videos of what I'm doing on the front lines. Besides, I don't think I'm compromising national security with them." Teddy said as she kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"I hope we get back to Camp Leatherneck soon. I haven't had a shower in two days." Spencer said as he glanced at Teddy.

Just ahead of them, a vehicle in their convoy exploded. Suddenly, gunfire erupted. Teddy and Spencer ducked as Spencer slammed on the brakes.

"Spencer, its an ambush!" Teddy screamed as she buried her head into Spencer's chest.

The gunfire drew closer, and several Marines ran towards them.

"Corporal Duncan, Corporal Walsh, are you okay?" a Marine private asked them.

"We're fine, private. What's going on? Where's the gunny?" Spencer asked.

"Convoy just got hit. Gunny's dead! We're taking fire!" the private said as Spencer reached under his seat and took out a pistol.

"Spencer, look out!" Teddy said as Spencer got hit in the head by a sniper round.

Spencer Walsh reeled back, and slammed the ground. Teddy screamed in horror as her boyfriend laid in a pool of blood just twenty feet in front of her.

"Corporal Duncan, we need to get going." the private said.

Another shot rang out, and the private fell to the ground.

Teddy ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, she felt a bullet pierce her shoulder, and she fell to the ground.

Looking up, she saw a group of insurgents make their way towards the convoy. Teddy Duncan was uncertain whether she was going to die.

Closing her eyes, she felt an object strike the side of her head.

She opened her eyes briefly to get her surroundings, and then her world went black.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you think. I'm still writing chapter 1, but I should have it ready in the next week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just completed chapter 1. It took me a while to complete, due to demand for chapters of _Crossovers & Flashbacks_ and _Wrong City, Wrong Time. _I will try to finish up an additional chapter of _Crossovers & Flashbacks_ within the next week, as I haven't determined who is the next character who gets killed (I'm leaning towards Jimmy Starr, but you might have to wait).**

* * *

**Anyway, here is chapter 1 of _Duncan, T: Part I_. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Office of Special Projects Headquarters

Los Angeles, California

* * *

G Callen was sitting at his desk in the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Office of Special Projects when Sam Hanna walked in.

"Hey, Sam. What brings you in early?" Callen asked.

"I always come in this early, G." Sam said as he sat down at his desk.

"That's why I never see you when I come in." Callen said.

"That's because I'm usually in the gym."

They then saw Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks walk in.

"Morning Kensi. How are you?" Callen asked.

"Morning, G." Kensi smiled.

"How are you this morning, G?" Deeks asked.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." Sam said.

"Deeks, why aren't you catching the waves? I heard the tide was pretty good this morning." G said as he looked at the LAPD liaison.

"I wanted to, but Kensi insisted we come here." Deeks said looking at Blye awkwardly.

"Don't listen to him. He had every opportunity before I got up to catch the waves." Kensi said.

"What did you two do last night?" G asked without looking at Kensi or Deeks.

"You don't want to know, G." Kensi said with a slight smile on her face.

They engaged in random conversation for a few minutes until they heard someone whistle. The agents turned around, and saw Eric Beale standing at the top of the staircase.

"Hetty wants to see us in Ops. Granger's there too, so be on your best behavior." Eric Beale yelled as we headed towards Ops.

The agents then headed up the staircase, and headed down the corridor that led to Ops.

* * *

When they got to Ops, the agents saw operations manager Henrietta Lange, intelligence analyst Nell Jones, and NCIS assistant director Owen Granger surrounding a table in the middle of the room. On the table was a giant tablet-like monitor that showed the positions of Marine units in Afghanistan. Hetty looked up from the table, and spoke to Callen.

"Ah, Mr. Callen. So glad you and your team could join us. We have an unusual situation in Afghanistan." Hetty Lange said as she walked towards a monitor.

"Twelve hours ago, a Marine reconnaissance unit was attacked during a mission in Helmand Province, Afghanistan. The entire unit was eliminated, but one person has gone missing." NCIS assistant director Owen Granger said as he looked at the team.

"Who is the missing Marine?" Sam Hanna asked.

"Our missing Marine is Corporal Teddy Duncan, twenty-one years old, a native of Denver. She was with her boyfriend in one of the Jeeps when the ambush occurred. He was killed by a sniper round." Nell Jones said looking at Teddy Duncan's service record.

"Her record's impeccable." Beale quipped.

"She was the only female in the unit. We think that she was abducted by the Taliban. However, we cannot ascertain if she is even alive." Hetty said.

"Recon units are ambushed almost everyday. Why is OSP interested in this particular one?" Kensi Blye asked.

"OSP was working in coordination with the Marine Corps to determine who is behind the construction of a sophisticated IED. We have several agents infiltrated within the Taliban ranks, but we believe that if Corporal Duncan is still alive, and is being tortured, the identities of the agents could be compromised." Granger said.

"SecNav considers this investigation high priority. Find out what you know from our informants in the area about this new IED. We will reconvene at 15:00 hours. Until them, dismissed." Hetty said as she looked at the team.

The rest of the team walked out, but G Callen stayed put, and looked at Hetty Lange. Lange turned, and eyed her agent.

"Do you need something, Mr. Callen?" Hetty Lange asked.

"Hetty, I think it would be best if we kept Corporal Duncan's family in the dark on this. They don't need to know that their daughter and sister is missing in Afghanistan, possibly dead at the hands of the Taliban." G said.

"Mr. Callen, I would like for you to know that any decision I make regarding the notification of Corporal Duncan's parents, whether it comes from me, director Granger, director Craig, or director Vance, is need to know! Right now, Mr. Callen, you do not need to know!" Hetty barked.

"But, Hetty, if word gets out to sleeper cells that NCIS is looking for Corporal Duncan..." G started, but was cut off by Granger.

"I can assure you, Mr. Callen, that Hetty, Jerome, Leon, and myself are doing everything we can to protect Corporal Duncan's current situation from being exposed." Owen Granger said.

"That doesn't make the situation a bit better, and you know it!"

"Find out what you can about this new IED, and I will let you know what my decision is regarding the notification of Corporal Duncan's parents." Hetty said.

G Callen wanted to punch his superiors, but he held his temper. He turned around, and exited Ops.

Hetty Lange and Owen Granger looked at Callen exiting Ops. When he left, Granger began to speak.

"Hetty, I think you should be the one to deliver the news to Corporal Duncan's parents. I think I should notify Leon that I'm requesting that you contact her parents, pending authorization from director Vance."

"I don't think I can be the bearer of bad news, Owen." Hetty said.

"You have to try." Granger said as he walked out.

* * *

Several hours later, the team reconvened in Ops, where they informed Hetty Lange that every informant under OSP protection was unaware that the Taliban had developed the new IED.

"Every lead we got on this new IED has turned out to be a dead end. We're most likely dealing with someone who doesn't know somebody in OSP protection." G Callen said.

"I can agree with that. Whoever this bomb maker is, they're very isolated. They don't want anybody to know that they're building a smart bomb." Sam Hanna said.

"Every one of our contacts stated that they didn't know anything about this new IED. I think some of them could be protecting who the bomb maker is." Kensi Blye said.

"Somebody knows something. Too much something." Marty Deeks said.

"The searches from the database are coming up empty. I'm going to do some more digging." Eric Beale said.

"I couldn't find any recent intel findings on this new IED. It seems like that it doesn't even exist." Nell Jones said.

"We need to regroup, and think outside the box. Several of our informants were bomb makers, yet none of them knew about this new IED? That's impossible. Return to their residences tomorrow, and question them again. Bring them to the boathouse, if necessary." Hetty Lange said.

"I just hope we find whoever this guy is. I would hate to read a report that another Marine unit gets blown up." G said.

"On the contrary, Mr. Callen, as long as whoever our bomb maker is has Corporal Duncan, we can use her as leverage. We will find them, even if it means risking Corporal Duncan's life." Hetty said looking at G.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take." G said, looking at his team, and looking back at Hetty.

"We will have to take it. Until then, you are free to go. Dismissed. Mr. Callen, may I word with you?"

The team left Ops, and G Callen and Hetty Lange stared at each other for a few minutes, and Hetty began to speak.

"Mr. Callen, I remember telling you earlier that any decision that was made regarding the notification of Corporal Duncan's parents was need to know, I am telling you that you now need to know."

"What did you decide?"

"I have been given clearance by director Granger to go ahead and notify Corporal Duncan's parents of the fact that she has been abducted in Afghanistan. I will call them in a few minutes." Hetty said as she walked out of Ops.

Somehow, G Callen knew that notifying Teddy Duncan's parents of her disappearance would do more harm than good.

G sighed, and walked out of Ops, hoping that Henrietta Lange was not about to make a mistake like she had so many times before.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I will post chapter 2 within the next 12-16 hours.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I got some reviews last night, and I decided to post the next chapter of this fan fic. Here's chapter 2 of _Duncan, T: Part I_. This chapter introduces the rest of the Duncan family after learning what happened to Teddy in Afghanistan. Yes, I know Bob Duncan's name is Bob Duncan, but I don't think anyone at NCIS would call him Bob, instead they would rely on the formal "Robert", hence what Hetty refers to him as.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy chapter 2. Please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Duncan family residence

Denver, Colorado

* * *

Gabe Duncan was sitting on the couch in the living room playing a video game when the phone rang.

"Mom, telephone!" Gabe shouted to his mother.

"Gabe, I'm busy with Toby. Could you or Jo answer it?" Amy Duncan shouted from upstairs.

Beside Gabe, his girlfriend, Jo Keener, rolled her eyes, and looked at him.

"Are you going to answer the phone, dumb-dumb?" Jo asked as she straddled Gabe.

"Yes, I will. Get off of me!" Gabe said as Jo continued to staddle him.

Gabe pushed Jo off of him, leaped off the couch, and picked up the telephone. He then spoke into it.

"Hello?" Gabe said into the handset.

"_May I please speak to Robert and Amy Duncan?" _an elderly female voice on the other end of the line asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" Gabe asked.

"_My name is Henrietta Lange. I'm the operations manager for the Office of Special Projects at NCIS. It's imperative that I speak to Robert and Amy Duncan immediately." _Hetty Lange said on the other end.

"I've heard of NCIS, but have never heard of the Office of Special Projects. You must be a scammer. Who are you really?" Gabe asked.

"_I can assure you, young man, that this is a legitimate call, and it is regarding Teddy Duncan." _Hetty replied to Gabe's accusations.

Gabe Duncan's heart just stopped when he heard the woman say his sister's name.

"Hold on, one moment, Ms. Lange." Gabe said as he covered the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"_There's a good boy!" _Hetty said on the end of the line. She then heard Gabe shout for his mother.

"Mom, its NCIS! It's about Teddy!" Gabe screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Amy said.

A few minutes passed, and Amy Duncan came down the stairs into the living room. She then took the phone from Gabe, and sat down in a chair at the near end of the room.

"Hello?" Amy said into the handset.

"_Is this Robert or Amy Duncan?" _Hetty asked.

"This is Amy Duncan. To whom am I speaking to?" Amy asked the woman on the other end of the line.

"_Mrs. Duncan, my name is Henrietta Lange. I'm the operations manager for the Office of Special Projects at NCIS. I have some terrible news regarding your daughter Teddy." _Hetty said.

Amy Duncan started to cry. If anything had happen to any of her children, she wouldn't regret it. She then sighed, and spoke into the handset.

"What happened to Teddy, Ms. Lange?" Amy asked holding back tears.

"_Teddy's convoy was attacked in an ambush while on a reconnaissance mission in Afghanistan. The entire unit was killed, but Teddy has gone missing. We can assume that she has been abducted by the Taliban, and we aren't sure if she's still alive." _Hetty said.

"What about her boyfriend, Spencer Walsh?" Amy asked as she cried.

"_Corporal Walsh was killed by a sniper during the ambush. He died within a matter of minutes. I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Duncan."_

"Thank you, Ms. Lange. I will notify Spencer's parents. Is there anything else I can do for NCIS?'

"_Mrs. Duncan, Teddy's unit was coordinating with OSP on this reconnaissance mission. If you can have your family come to Los Angeles, I will brief you on what happened." _Hetty said.

"We will be there as soon as possible."

"_Good. I will have agents Callen and Blye standing by for you at the airport. We will see you soon, Mrs. Duncan." _Hetty Lange said as the call ended.

Gabe Duncan looked at his mother, and realized that something was terribly wrong.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Gabe asked as he walked towards the chair his mother was in.

"Oh, Gabe. It's Teddy. Her convoy was attacked, and she's missing." Amy Duncan said as she broke down in tears.

"Mom, its okay. Don't cry." Gabe said as he hugged his mother.

"Thanks, Gabe. I don't know what to tell your father and PJ. They didn't approve of Teddy joining the Corps, but I told them that she would be with Spencer, and they reluctantly agreed that she could join." Amy said as she covered her eyes with the palm of her hands.

"I don't want them to be mad, but they must know what happened to Teddy." Gabe said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Duncan." Jo said, standing beside Gabe.

"Thanks, Jo." Amy said as she got up from the chair and hugged Gabe's girlfriend.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Amy looked up, and saw Charlie standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Something happened to Teddy, didn't it?" Charlotte Duncan asked as she looked at her mother and brother.

"Oh, Charlie. Your sister is missing. I fear for her safety." Amy said as she picked up her youngest daughter.

"Don't cry, Mommy. Teddy wouldn't want you to cry." Charlie said as she hugged her mother.

The door opened, and PJ Duncan walked in.

"Hey, guys. I just came to wash my..." PJ said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why's everybody quiet?" he asked.

Amy, carrying Charlie on her shoulder, came up to PJ, and hugged her oldest son.

"PJ, I just got a call from NCIS. Teddy's convoy was attacked in Afghanistan. She's gone missing." Amy said as she buried her head in PJ's shoulder.

PJ Duncan sat down on the couch, and started to cry. He couldn't believe the news that his sister's unit was attacked.

"Is Spencer okay?" he asked as he cried.

"I'm sorry, PJ. Spencer was killed. The whole unit was wiped out." Amy said as her voice started to break.

"Mom, don't cry. Teddy wouldn't want us to cry."

"You're right, PJ. I can't stop thinking about Teddy." Amy said as she sat down beside PJ.

The kitchen door opened, and Bob Duncan walked in.

"Hey, guys. I had the best day at work today. I was working on Mrs. Sheldon's house when..." he paused, and looked at the family.

"What did I miss?" Bob asked.

Amy got up from the couch and hugged her husband.

"Bob, Teddy's convoy was attacked in Afghanistan. Spencer was killed, but Teddy's gone missing." Amy said.

"Don't cry, Amy. Teddy wouldn't want us to cry." Bob said as he comforted his wife.

"I know, Bob, but its Teddy. I'm worried about her."

"Amy, I'm sure the Marines have units looking for her. Who notified you that her convoy was attacked?"

"NCIS notified me. The Office of Special Projects was coordinating with her unit on a recon mission. Their manager asked us to come to Los Angeles to brief us on what happened, and I said we would."

"Did you get the manager's name?"

"She said her name was Henrietta Lange."

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's pack our bags and head to LA." Bob said as he walked up the stairs.

Amy looked at her two sons, and told them to pack up.

Gabe Duncan was halfway up the staircase when Jo called his name.

"I'm going with you, Gabe." Jo said as Gabe walked up the stairs.

"Jo, you don't have to." Gabe said looking back down the staircase at her.

"Gabe, I consider Teddy to be my sister. I'm worried about her." Jo said, and turned her attention to Amy.

"Mrs. Duncan, may I please come with you to Los Angeles? My parents are out of town for the next week, and I promise I will keep Gabe out of trouble." Jo Keener suggested.

"Sure, sweetie. Head on home, and we'll pick you up on the way to the airport." Amy smiled as Jo exited the house.

* * *

About an hour later, the Duncan family was packed up, and headed towards the airport. They left Charlie and Toby with Bob's parents, as they thought that they would be too young to understand what happened to Teddy. They picked up Jo at her house, and then drove to Denver International Airport.

Within three hours, they would be on the ground at LAX, and NCIS would brief them on what happened to Teddy Duncan.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. Let me know what you think. I'm finishing up chapter 3, and should have it posted within the next couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Sorry it took a while to finish this chapter.**

* * *

** This chapter starts off with G telling Hetty that notifying the Duncans could end up being costly to OSP, as he believes that there is a mole in the division.**

**Also, Nell and Eric are having trouble finding intelligence records relating to the IED that was mentioned several times prior, and determine that they need some help.**

* * *

**If you're ready, here's chapter 3 of _Duncan, T: Part I_. Please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hetty Lange placed the telephone handset back on its pedestal when she looked up and saw G Callen standing in front of her desk.

"Do you need something, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Hetty, you didn't have to notify Teddy Duncan's parents of the situation. We could have sent a Marine chaplain to Denver to tell them." G said looking at his superior.

"Were you overhearing my conversation the whole time you were standing there?"

"Not exactly, Hetty. I think you're taking it the wrong way."

"Mr. Callen, just so you'd know, I had authorization from director Vance to notify Corporal Duncan's parents of the fact that their daughter is missing in Afghanistan." Hetty said as she eyed the younger agent.

"I thought you told me Granger gave you authorization."

"Owen spoke to director Vance, and he concurred with director Granger that I was to be the one who was to notify the Duncan family of the situation."

"Hetty, I think you're making a mistake."

"How can I be making a mistake, Mr. Callen? I know full well how the game is played!"

"There could be somebody working with the Taliban to prevent us from knowing for sure if Teddy Duncan is still alive."

"Your point is taken, Mr. Callen. However, we have had no evidence for several months of classified information being leaked to the Taliban."

"Hetty, I think you just got Teddy Duncan killed, and might have compromised OSP!"

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Callen?"

"As I was saying, Hetty, there could be an insider in this agency who is working against us."

"We have no evidence of anybody giving information to the Taliban."

"Eric and Nell looked through the databases and intelligence logs, and they found nothing on this new IED. I'm telling you, somebody is working against us."

Hetty Lange sighed, and looked at G.

"I will take your considerations with a grain of salt. However, I have the utmost faith in OSP and its personnel." Hetty said.

"Hetty, you've made too many mistakes in your career. I don't want you to make one that cripples OSP to the nth degree."

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Callen." Hetty said as G turned around.

Hetty stopped him, and spoke again.

"I need you and agent Blye to rendezvous with the Duncan family at LAX. They will be flying in from Denver in a couple of hours. There are four members, with a fifth possible." Hetty said as she opened Teddy Duncan's file.

"Who's the fifth person?" G asked.

"We know that Robert and Amy Duncan will be arriving in LA, as will PJ and Gabriel Duncan. However, we do not know who the fifth person is."

"Are there any other family members, or persons close to the Duncan children?"

"I have already ruled out Charlotte and Toby Duncan as the fifth member, as they are only six and three. If I had to guess, I would say our fifth member is one Joanne Keener."

"Who's she?"

"Ms. Keener happens to be Gabriel Duncan's girlfriend. They have been on and off for about three years."

G looked at his superior with shock.

"Hetty, how do you know all this about a sixteen year old in Denver who just happens to be the brother of our missing Marine?"

"When you've worked in espionage for over forty years, you will learn more about ordinary people than suspected terrorists." Hetty said with a smile building on her face.

G sighed, and walked out of Hetty's office.

At this rate, he assumed, there would be more surprises coming from the ex-CIA legend.

He looked at Blye, who was sitting at her desk, and told her that they were heading to pick up the Duncans from LAX.

Kensi got up from her desk, and together they exited the building.

* * *

In Ops, Eric and Nell kept looking through intelligence records and the NATO databases to find any information on the IED that plagued the recent operations in Afghanistan. Frustrated, Eric Beale threw his tablet on the desk, and looked at Nell.

"I think we might need some help on this." Eric said.

"I'm starting to think so, too." Nell Jones said without looking at Eric.

"I've tried every search parameter, and I'm still coming up empty. I know those records are there, but somebody is intentionally blocking them from showing up in the database."

"It's highly unusual for intelligence records to walk out of a Pentagon file."

"Who do you think we should get to help us?"

"I don't know, who do you want to help us?"

Eric Beale and Nell Jones looked at each other, and smiled.

"We're going to have to call McGee!" they said in unison.

* * *

G Callen and Kensi Blye were sitting in their SUV at the In-N-Out Burger on Sepulveda Blvd. watching the flights depart and enter LAX, when Callen noticed his phone ringing.

G picked up his cell phone, and noticed that it was Hetty calling him. He looked at Kensi, and sighed.

"Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"I got to answer this." G said.

G swiped his finger across the screen of the phone, pressed the speaker key, and began to talk into it.

"Callen." he spoke.

"_Mr. Callen, have the Duncans arrived yet?"_ Hetty Lange asked.

"There are several flights coming in from Denver that have yet to arrive. The last flight from Denver arrives at 22:15 hours. I think they'll arrive no later than 21:30 hours."

"_Listen to me very carefully, Mr. Callen, for I am only going to say this once. When you pick up the Duncans from the airport, immediately drive to the boathouse. Drop off the Duncan children and Ms. Keener, and then escort Mr. and Mrs. Duncan to OSP."_

"Who will watch the Duncan children?" Kensi asked into the phone.

"_That is where you and Mr. Deeks will come in, Ms. Blye. I want the two of you to watch over PJ and Gabriel Duncan, and Joanne Keener at all times." _Hetty said over the phone.

"But Hetty, Deeks and I are terrible..." Kensi started, but was cut off by Lange.

"_Those are my orders, Ms. Blye. I expect you to comply with them!" _

"Hetty, we will not let you down." Callen said as he took a handful of fries from a container in the cupholder.

"_I hope you don't indeed, Mr. Callen. I will see you when you return." _Hetty Lange said as the line went dead.

G Callen and Kensi Blye looked at each other, and sighed.

It was going to be a very long evening.

* * *

**That's chapter 3. Lousy ending, I know, but I could have done better. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I Just finished up chapter 4 of _Duncan, T: Part I. _This chapter's short, but critical to the concerns Callen had.**

* * *

**This chapter mainly features McGee helping Nell and Eric search the database for info on the IED, only to discover that it was deleted on OSP's end by somebody using an** _NCIS _**character's authorization code**.

**There's a cameo by Vance, Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Ziva, and there's implied McAbby.**

* * *

**Like I said, its short, but critical to the subplot. Please enjoy, and leave me some reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

NCIS Headquarters

Washington, DC

* * *

NCIS director Leon Vance walked out of his office, and looked over the banister. Staring down at the agents of the Major Case Response Team, he glanced a smile at Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and then made his eyes towards one of his agents.

"McGee, I need you in MTAC, now!" Vance shouted at agent Timothy McGee, who was busy doing paperwork.

Across the room, agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David looked at each other, and then glanced over at McGee.

"What did you do, McTroublemaker? You never get sent to the principal's office." DiNozzo quipped.

"What did you do, Tim? Vance never shouts at you to come to MTAC." Ziva said.

"Give the kid a break. I'm sure Vance will only have him for a few minutes." Gibbs said as he looked up at Vance.

McGee looked up, and saw Vance looking down at him over the banister.

"On my way, director." McGee said as he got up from his desk, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

In MTAC, McGee was notified by Vance that Eric Beale and Nell Jones needed his assistance on an intelligence leak.

"I'll see what I can do to help them. Is it pertaining to the missing Marine?" McGee asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, due to Hetty Lange's orders. You will work with both Beale and Jones for the duration of this investigation." Vance said as he walked out of MTAC.

"Get me Special Projects." McGee said to the communications officer.

A few minutes passed, and Nell Jones appeared on the wall monitor. Beside her, Eric Beale rolled his chair towards her.

"Hey, Timmy! We need your help with something." Nell said.

"Hey, Tim! Just the person we needed to see." Eric said.

"Hey, Eric, Nell. What can I do for you?" McGee asked.

"Tim, we're trying to find records that pertain to the recent IED bombings in Afghanistan, and so far we haven't found them. We know they were entered into the database, but they went missing." Eric said.

"That's unusual. Abby and I always go through the databases, and double check everything to make sure its intact. Did you try every possible search parameter?"

"We've checked, double checked, and rechecked. We're not finding it. That's why we contacted you. We figured that if anybody in NCIS can find a missing file, it would be Timothy McGee." Nell said.

"Speaking of Abby, how are the two of you doing?" Eric asked as he glanced at Nell with a smile.

"Yeah, Timmy, how are you and Abby doing?" Nell repeated.

"We're doing great. Still loves her Caf-Pows, even though she's cut back on them."

"I didn't see that coming. You can't get Abby off the Caf-Pow, no matter how hard you try." Eric said.

"It wasn't easy, but she managed."

McGee entered a search parameter into a database, and a few minutes later, the computer chimed. He looked at the monitor on the wall, and was shocked by what he uncovered.

"Hmm, that's odd."

Eric and Nell heard McGee, and looked at each other.

"What did you find?" Nell asked.

"According to the database logs, the records on the IED were deleted on a server at OSP using director Vance's authorization."

"Okay, hold on. Director Vance hasn't stepped foot in OSP in the last three months. When was the deletion made, Tim?" Eric sighed.

"The records were deleted..." he scanned through the logs, and continued.

"...three days ago." McGee finished as he looked at Eric and Nell on the video monitor.

"That's impossible! How could somebody take director Vance's authorization code, and delete logs from the database? He can't delete them without swiping his identification badge." Nell Jones said with worry on her face.

"Director Vance has been here the whole time. Something's not right about this. I think we should notify director Vance that there could be a mole operating within OSP." McGee said.

"I agree, Tim. We will notify Hetty on our findings, and should it warrant an investigation on our end, we would like for you to perform a search of the databases." Eric Beale said.

"I would be more than happy to, Eric." McGee said.

"You take care, Timmy. Great seeing you!" Nell said as the video monitor went black.

McGee sighed, and walked out of MTAC.

Somehow, he knew that Eric Beale, Nell Jones, and the other agents assigned to OSP were in trouble.

Both MCRT and OSP had to find this mole soon, no matter what Teddy Duncan's fate was.

* * *

**That's chapter 4. I'm in the process of starting chapter 5. Let me know if I should continue, or if you think I'm going downhill with my fan fic, let me know what I should do to improve it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just finished chapter 5. This is where G and Kensi meet the Duncan family.**

* * *

**Just out of curiosity, I have been told that my fan fics are terrible. Please be honest, and tell me what you think of them. If they are, I will go ahead and attempt to rewrite, possibly delete them.**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Los Angeles International Airport

* * *

Amy Duncan walked down the jetway looking a bit frustrated.

The flight from Denver had been exhausting, as the airline was unable to put the Duncan family together. Amy and Bob sat in the front of the plane in coach, while PJ was seated in the middle of the plane, and Gabe and Jo were a couple of rows away from each other in the back of the plane. The family wanted to sit together, but it was impossible considering the last minute purchase of the tickets.

She got to the concourse, and waited for her family to show up.

* * *

G Callen and Kensi Blye were standing in the middle of the concourse looking at the gates. Two flights had just arrived from Denver, and were off loading their passengers. They scanned the area, when Kensi noticed something.

"G, gate 75B, I have a woman who matches Amy Duncan's description. This could be her." Kensi asked, keeping her focus on the woman.

"I see it to, Kensi. That's her. However, I recommend that we do not move in pending confirmation that additional members show up." G said as he scanned the other gates.

They waited a few more minutes, and saw four other people gather next to her. Callen and Blye looked at each other, and walked towards the group.

* * *

Bob Duncan saw Amy standing on the concourse, and walked up to her. He could tell that she was frustrated.

"Amy, is everything okay?" Bob asked.

"Bob, I'm exhuasted. The airline couldn't seat us together. I'm worried about something happening to PJ and Gabe on the flight. It's been a long day, and I just want to know what happened to Teddy." Amy said as she eyed her husband.

"You didn't mention Jo at all. Is she okay?"

"I'm sure Jo can take care of herself. Besides, she'd throw Gabe out of the plane in a heartbeat had they been seated together."

Behind them, PJ Duncan walked up.

"Man, I've never been more nervous in my life. That was a long flight in my opinion." PJ said as he looked around the concourse.

A few minutes after PJ, Gabe Duncan and Jo Keener walked up, and were aggravating each other.

"Admit it, Gabe. You hate flying. You're a whimp!" Jo said.

"I'm not a whimp, whimp!" Gabe said.

"Yes you are. I glanced back at you several times, and you were clutching the armrest of your seat. That makes you a whimp."

"I'm not a whimp! I just get nervous while flying."

"That makes you a whimp, whimp!" Jo said.

Amy looked at Gabe and Jo, and sighed.

"If you two can't get along, I'll put you on the next flight back to Denver!" Amy snapped.

"Amy, would you give them a break? They're only playing around." Bob said.

"You're right, Bob." Amy said as she saw two people approach her family.

* * *

Callen and Blye walked up to the family, and took out their credentials.

"Amy and Robert Duncan?" Callen asked.

Amy paused, and looked at the two people.

"I'm Amy Duncan. May I ask who you are?" Amy asked looking at the man and woman.

"Agents Callen and Blye, NCIS. We have been ordered to escort the two of you to OSP." Callen said as he and Blye flashed their credentials in front of the family.

Amy looked at the agents, back at her family, and looked at the agents again.

"I never thought we'd get NCIS escort. We were told that two agents would be waiting for us here at the airport." Bob Duncan said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, please come with us. We need to make a quick stop first." Kensi said as she looked at the Duncan children.

"How was your flight?" G asked as he began walking down the concourse.

"It was long, tiring, and exhausting. We had to sit in different parts of the plane. I feel more comfortable when my family is together." Amy said as she walked beside Callen.

"I can understand that. I would like to meet your family, Mrs. Duncan. They seem well behaved." Kensi said as she glanced back at them.

"They can be at times." Amy smiled.

They engaged in random conversation for a few minutes when they arrived at baggage claim. Kensi noticed two members of the family were holding hands. She walked up to them, and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Kensi. What's your name?" Kensi asked as she looked at Gabe and Jo, who then released each other's hands.

"I'm Gabe. She's Jo. We're only friends." Gabe Duncan said.

"I don't think so. They way the two of you made eye contact, and aggravate each other, something tells me you're committed to one another."

Jo Keener was shocked at what Kensi Blye just said.

"Why would I be committed to him? He's an idiot!" Jo said.

"She's more of an idiot than me!" Gabe said looking at Jo.

"You're the idiot, Gabe!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!"

Kensi watched them argue, and sighed.

"Okay, how are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend if you can't even get along?" Kensi asked.

"They get along, when the other wants to." PJ Duncan said as he stood beside Kensi.

Kensi looked, and extended her long.

"I'm Kensi." she said as she shook PJ's hand.

"I'm PJ. Gabe's my little brother, and his girlfriend Jo can drive you insane at times." PJ said as he looked at the NCIS agent.

"_This will be tougher than I thought." _Kensi thought as she walked towards the baggage carousel, which began moving.

The Duncan family retrieved their luggage, exited the terminal, and walked towards a black Chevrolet Suburban SUV that was parked on the curb with its lights flashing.

Once everything was loaded into the back, the family got in, with Gabe, Jo, and PJ sitting in the back, and Bob and Amy in the middle.

G and Kensi got in, and with Kensi behind the wheel, they left LAX, and headed towards the boathouse.

* * *

**That's chapter 5. Another lousy ending, I know, but I'll try to make it better. Let me know what you think, and if I am in fact a lousy writer.**


End file.
